Film I Session 3
Session Duration Episodes 46-63, 18 episodes Cast of Characters and Players * Jim as Qui-Gon * Ben as Obi-Wan * Sally as Jar Jar Binks * Pete as R2-D2 * The GM as: ** Ric Olie ** Panaka ** Amidala ** Padme ** Watto ** Anakin Summary Jim has told his friend, Pete about this campaign, and the GM has allowed him to join the group. Pete has "min-maxed" his character, giving him skills he thought would work best in a sci-fi RPG, at the cost of personality traits that Pete regards as useless. The result is an astromech droid with incredible repair skills, at the cost of being short, armless, and mute. Pete names his character "Lord" R2-D2. (He quickly drops the "Lord" part when nobody calls him that). He's surprised and disgusted that Sally, a little girl, is a part of the group. He makes a sarcastic comment on how he and Sally are going to get along. Luckily, Sally doesn't get the sarcasm. As the royal barge tries to fly through the Federation blockade, the Feds open fire on the ship, severely damaging it's shield generator. One more hit, and the Feds will destroy the ship. Pete volunteers to go out on the hull to fix the damage. There are a few other astromech droids on the hull working on it, but they are blasted away by the Feds firing on them. Pete is able to fix the generator, restoring the shields, and the ship is able to fly through the blockade to safety. Ric Olie reprots the ship is 23% damaged, but should be able to make it to Coruscant. Ben thinks they should stop at the nearest planet for repairs. Jim agrees, and also wants to add weapons to the ship, in case the Feds pursue. The GM tries to dissuade them from this by making the nearest planet, Tatooine, a desert wasteland ruled by gangsters. This only makes Jim and Ben all the more eager to go. The Queen sends for the players to thank them for saving the ship. Ben tries to talk her into landing on Tatooine, and rolls 11 on Diplomacy. Based on that medium roll, the Queen allows them one day on Tatooine to get the repairs and weapons they want. Pete demands, in exchange for saving the ship, the Queen have her most beautiful handmaiden polish him. The GM points out Pete can only talk in whirs and beeps, so he does so. Ben "translates" in an insulting manner, Pete insults back, and a mutual animosity between the two players is born. Finally, the Queen acceeds to Pete's request by sending him her handmaiden, Padme. While Padme polishes Pete, Sally fills him in on the story so far. Pete is especially impressed by the details of Otoh Gunga, and compliments the GM on his imagination. Since those details were Sally's creation, not the GM, the GM isn't pleased. When the ship lands outside a major city on Tatooine, Ben tries to argue that they don't need Pete on the trip to the city. Pete points out he's actually the best qualified player for getting the specs they need for the weapons and repairs. Ben then decides to stay on the ship (away from Pete) and justifies it by needing to proctect the Queen from any Random Encounter they might have with sand creatures. The GM realizes he's going to have to buy a Random Encounter Sand Creatures book for the next session. As Jim, Sally, and Pete leave the ship, Panaka tells them the Queen has ordered them to take Padme with them to learn more about the planet. When they enter the city, Jim starts randomly asking people about where to find weapons and the Lost Orb, while Sally asks Padme if she's ever met Palpatine. She admits she has. Sally asks her if Palpatine has ever mentioned the Orb to her. Padme stammers for a moment, and then says, yes, that Palpatine thinks the Feds have stolen it. Jim finally finds a repair shop. Jim, Sally, Pete, and Padme enter the shop and meet the owner. While Jim and Pete are trying to tell him the specifics of what they want, Sally is trying to describe him. The GM tries to carry on a conversation as the shopkeeper, and with the confusion of everyone talking at once, Sally winds up deciding the shopkeeper is named Watto, and is a small blue creature with wings and a snout for a nose. The GM has the shopkeeper's assistant walk in. Sally asks if he's an alien too. The GM replies that he's a normal, unexceptional boy. Sally asks his name. The GM stammers for a moment before coming up with Anakin. Pete gets the hint that Anakin is a completely unimportant NPC. Jim and Sally don't. Jim tries to trade the blasters he collected from the Attack Droids in Session 1 for the weapons and repairs they want, but Watto says the blasters aren't worth as much as the new weapons he's making for the ship. Jim tries to use Suggestion on Watto to accept one blaster for the repairs and weapons, but it doesn't work on Watto's species. Watto asks if Jim is a Jedi, since there's a rich bounty to be had on Tatooine for capturing Jedi. Pete advises Jim that he should just attack Watto.